Athletic gloves are used in a variety of sports, particularly sports such as golf, racketball, tennis and the like that utilize a club or racket. The gloves designed for these applications are typically constructed of leather, cloth, or synthetic materials that simulate leather. These gloves are designed to improve the athlete's grip on a club or racket while minimizing abrasion and blistering of the athlete's hand.
One adjunct frequently used with athletic gloves is a substance that may be applied to the club or racket contacting surface of the glove to increase the adhesion therebetween and thus avoid slippage of the athlete's grip on the club or racket. One such material is beeswax which can be applied to the palm and finger surfaces of the glove which contact the golf club, for example.
Chemical treatments are also available which may be applied directly to the glove surface, sprayed thereon or included in the storage environment of the glove for softening and treating the leather and other portions of the glove. These chemical treatments and conditioners inhibit drying out and cracking of the glove material thereby increasing the glove's useful life.
Finally, gloves may be sold in point-of-sale display packages that are either disposable or reusable. Chemical treatment supplies or adjuncts usually have been sold separately. Prior to the present invention, no way was known for conveniently packaging an athletic glove in a convenient reusable container that also included chemical storage and environmental treatment arrangements.
Accordingly, it is a major object of the present invention to disclose and provide a unitary and compact container for the combined functions of point-of-sale display of an athletic glove, storage of said glove throughout its useful life, chemically treating said glove, and storing chemical treatment substances for use with said glove.
It is also an object of the present invention to disclose and provide a container that serves as a field treatment environment for the glove and wherein a portion of that container is in itself a container for storage of a treatment chemical.
It is a further object of the present invention to disclose and provide an athletic glove storage container that has a conveniently accessable container for the storage of beeswax or other adjunct materials for use with the glove.
It is a still further object of the present invention to disclose and provide a container which accomplishes the foregoing functions and which is, as well, lightweight, compact, aesthetically pleasing, and effective as a point-of-sale packaging container.
It is yet a further object of the present invention to disclose and provide a container having a simplicity of construction and which is constructed of inexpensive materials, thereby minimizing cost.